<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close by Raesan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691883">Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raesan/pseuds/Raesan'>Raesan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raesan/pseuds/Raesan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please, don’t get too close.” He whispered, and I could barely hear his strained voice. </p><p>And my heart clenched as I gently backed away, because I knew he meant physically, but also emotionally. </p><p>Given AU where Uenomyama is a freshman at a prestigious Music University majoring in music performance. He meets Mafuyu, a quiet, mysterious aspiring songwriter struggling with his troubling past. Uenoyama is captivated when he hears Mafuyu’s astounding voice, leaving Uenoyama with these feelings he can’t quite decipher. Not only did he fall in love with his sound, but Mafuyu as well. But will Mafuyu be willing to open his heart again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka, Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Music has always captivated my being. It’s astounding the way a melody can wrap its way around your body, penetrating your mind and soul, shaking you at your core. How a rhythm can engulf you, allowing you to forget about the world around you. Falling deep into a world the sounds decide to take you. The amazing places your emotions can travel as they blindly follow the tones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Music has always captivated my being. It’s astounding the way a melody can wrap its way around your body, penetrating your mind and soul, shaking you at your core. How a rhythm can engulf you, allowing you to forget about the world around you. Falling deep into a world the sounds decide to take you. The amazing places your emotions can travel as they blindly follow the tones.</p><p>The strap of my guitar hugged me tightly as I walked at a fast pace. My eyes were set on a gleamingly beautiful building I knew would be my home for the next four years of my life. The glass building was shining with the afternoon sun beating down brightly sending the beams into my eyes. It was a scorching August day. I noticed that the trees seem to already be turning, getting ready for the end of another summer season.</p><p>I never thought my first day of college would be so overwhelming. The nervousness was settling in my stomach and crawling up into my throat as I reached the doors of the music hall. I swallowed it down as the doors automatically slid open for their new member. Ralton University, one of the most prestigious music schools and every music major’s dream.</p><p>I never had a shred of doubt I couldn’t get in. If there’s one thing you must have in this industry it’s pure, borderline arrogant, confidence. If you’re not radiating and bursting through, you’ll be consumed by the egos of those around you. Your tone must resonate and pierce the hearts of others. It’s vital to have your sound remembered so their ears crave to hear you again. A never forgotten melody.</p><p>The bodies were swirling around me in every direction. There were so many musical instruments that I if I tried to count, I couldn’t keep up. I heard the dissonance of multiple musicians tuning, the different scales hitting my ear drums. I felt a smile tug at my lips as I walked in to see a stage so large with the lights hitting those filed across the platform. I felt the jealousy and the intense desire to be up there with those lights and the music drowning out everything else.</p><p>To my left there was a pianist whose fingers are flying across the keys at blinding speed. I could see the sweat beginning to form on the tympanist as the sounds rippled from the back of the stage into the audience. The rich deep tones of a bass clarinet was bumping the beat of my heart. I could even hear the soft, warm hum of a harp caressing my ears. I felt a sense of belonging starting to pour into me.</p><p>“Uenoyama!” My name brought me back to the motions occurring around me. My eyes darted to where I saw a tall blonde waving a drumstick in his hand in my direction.</p><p>“Kaji-san. Hey.” I greeted him waving gently back at him. As he approached me, he was carefully dodging the instrument cases littered across the rug covered floor. The ring in his lip sparkled as he smiled brightly at me.</p><p>“Welcome to your first day rookie. What do you think of the campus so far?” He asked shoving the sticks into the back pocket of his washed denim jeans.</p><p>“Breathtaking.” It was the only word I can manage to think of. I caught myself looking through the giant glass windows. The campus is huge. Buildings, new and old, covered with vines. Students were gathered everywhere on the open grass.</p><p>“Isn’t it?” He agreed joining my eyes as a violin quartet practiced on the sidewalk in front of the music hall sign. “Ah, that reminds me I forgot my violin at my apartment.”</p><p>Akihiko Kaji. I’ve known him since my first year of high school. And he’s one of the most talented musicians I’ve ever met. A drummer and a violinist. He’s brilliant.</p><p>We met when I joined the after-school music club. He was a third year and the vice president with a cocky attitude. At first, I thought he was an arrogant jerk who didn’t care about anyone other than himself. He would play the drums so loud I thought the only thing he ever heard was his own noise. But one day, after practicing endlessly for hours trying to perfect a piece that wasn’t clicking for me, I became so frustrated I kicked a music stand over which caused the metal to bend.</p><p>I jumped when I heard his voice through the practice room door.</p><p><em>“You’re never going to get better if you don’t put any emotion into it.”</em> He blatantly said, his bored gaze locking with my rage filled eyes. I bust through the door to see him clasping a violin in his large hand.</p><p><em>“Excuse me?”</em> I simmered, my fists clenching as he waved his bow back and forth at me with disappointment.</p><p>
  <em>“What’s the point if you refuse to feel the music?”</em>
</p><p><em>“What do you know? All you do is pound on the snare like you’re trying to burst someone’s ear drums.”</em> I snapped back. I was shocked to see a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>He slowly lifted the violin to his chin and the sounds that flowed from that instrument that day sparked a change in my musical career. I’ll never forget the intense power of his tones. It was almost as if he were inviting me into his mind. His emotions clung to my body like glue, I was captivated by the sensation.</p><p>Kaji-san taught me a lot throughout the rest of the year. I envied his mindset, and I found myself intrigued with his every strum, every bow and every beat. I yearned for his lessons more and more every day. I started to feel like my sounds had meaning. Just like his did that day.</p><p>He graduated later in that year, but I promised him one day, I’d prove that he’ll hear a piece from me that he’ll never forget.</p><p>“When’s your last class today?” He asked as more students brushed past us.</p><p>“I have music history until 5 tonight.”</p><p>“Perfect, my roommate and I are throwing a party for the first night back and you have to be there so don’t even think about arguing, freshman.” He demanded and flung his arm around my shoulder. I chuckled as I felt his strong arm starting to apply more pressure around me.</p><p>“Alright, alright!” I squeaked out. He finally let go when someone called out behind him. He told me he’d see me later and he raced down the ramp of the auditorium to greet some unfamiliar faces.</p><p>~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~</p><p>Kaji-san was always popular ever since we were in high school together, so I wasn’t surprised at the number of people who showed up to his place. He always had girls flocking around him anywhere he went. The way they ogled him and brushed their hair behind their ears constantly to try and get his attention made me want to gag. I looked to see him surrounded by three of them right now. His smirk was prominent as one of them clung to his muscular arm.</p><p>I haven’t greeted Kaji yet, but I knew I’d get around to it. I exited the liquor filled kitchen and walked around to the living room where the jumbled playlist of all kinds of genres was a little less loud.</p><p>It was hot and sticky already. The bodies creating a mass amount of heat. The summer day didn’t feel like cooling off this evening. The warm air whipped in through the open windows and blew back my dark hair from my eyes. The black shirt I wore began to cling to my back as I began to sweat a little. As I took another sip of my second beer, I looked around the room to find anyone I could recognize.</p><p>I briefly had run into my dorm mate earlier in the day before he was quickly rushing through the door saying, “We’ll talk later bud, I’m gonna be late for my class!” I rolled my eyes when I saw all his junk scattered across the wood floor. I didn’t even get a chance to catch his name. But it piqued my interest seeing a Taylor acoustic laying across his folded bedding. And I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t searching for the blonde top kid right now.</p><p>“New around here?” A voice startled me from behind. I quickly turned to see a long, light haired guy not much taller than me. His smile was soft as he mixed the drink he had by swirling it around in his hand.</p><p>“Uh, yeah. First year.” I told him, watching him carefully. He nodded in understanding.</p><p>“You looked a little lonely standing here by yourself.” He chuckled, and for some reason I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment just a tad. Did I look that pathetic?</p><p>“Not many of the freshman as we hoped would stop by but that’s to be expected. Nerves got to them I guess.”</p><p>“Not sure what there’s to be nervous about.” I mumbled, and he immediately laughed.</p><p>“I guess some of ya don’t get intimidated by your elders, huh?” His eyes squinted with amusement as he reached his hand out to me.</p><p>“You can call me Haruki.” His smile was starting to blind me as I stuck my hand out to clasp our hands together in a formal greeting.</p><p>“Uenoyama.”</p><p>“Welcome to our home, Uenoyama.”</p><p>“This is your house?” I questioned, taking another sip of my beer, realizing I should really start drinking faster since my hand was starting to bring up the liquid’s temperature.</p><p>“Sure is.”</p><p>“Then you must know Kaji-san.” I stated, and Haruki seemed surprised at his name.</p><p>“Akihiko?”</p><p>“You two talking about me over here?” Speak of the devil. Akihiko butted in, ruffling Haruki’s hair as he walked up behind him. The shorter groaning, instantly trying to fix his hair with rushed fingers.</p><p>“Yeah, so we’re not talking about much.” Haruki pouted, and Kaji-san rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Wow, so original.” He laughed, and Haruki joined in on his laughter.</p><p>Turns out Haruki is a third year who just moved in with Kaji this summer before the semester started. Apparently, he’s a wicked bass player and plays the trumpet as well. They met at this same first day back to college party where Haruki and Kaji were the only freshman to show up. Kaji-san likes bold, talented people so I guess that’s probably why he invited him to move in. I can tell they get along well just from this single encounter.</p><p>“So, did you make any friends yet, Uecchi?” Kaji-san questioned me, and I shrugged my shoulders. I haven’t really made any effort to talk to anyone in my classes yet. Although, it is only the first day. Maybe tomorrow I’ll actually meet my roommate and possibly talk to a classmate or two.</p><p>Before I can even answer him, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a flash of orange and sparkling eyes connected with mine. They're gleaming, even under the dim lights of the living room, but before I can conclude if it’s tears making them glimmer, he tore his gaze away.</p><p>There was a person standing close to him, their hand wrapped around his wrist. Their lips blurting out unknown words into his ear as the shorter boy he has trapped was shaking his head back and forth.</p><p>“Who is that?” I found myself blurting out, surprising not only myself but Kaji-san and Haruki as well. My eyes were on the pretty pale face of the boy in the center of the room. His eyes were cast downward as the person looming over him didn’t seem to notice the uncomfortable features etched into his face.</p><p>“That’s Mafuyu Satou.” They said in unison. I glanced back at them and they looked at me as if I was crazy for asking that.</p><p>“You mean you haven’t heard of him?” Kaji-san asked, and I shook my head. Why would I know someone like that? He looked so timid. I could feel the tension in his shoulders in my own body just from watching him.</p><p>“Well, I guess you’re not really up to date on upcoming singers. But you should listen to an album of his.” Kaji-san suggested.</p><p>“He’s a great songwriter. His voice is really powerful too.” Haruki chimed in.</p><p>A singer. I’m not much of a lyrical guy, I guess. But if he’s as famous as these two are making him out to be maybe I’ll give it a listen.</p><p>As I continued to watch I immediately felt something rising from my gut into my throat as I clenched my beer hard in my hand as I witnessed the guy in front of him reach around and pull him to his body. The cup he was holding in his hands dropped to the floor as he tried to push away at the guys chest.</p><p>As I felt my feet about to break away from my spot a familiar blonde top rushed over and pushed the guy looming over Satou away aggressively. I recognized my roommates face from earlier as his body covered Satou’s instantly. A deep frown rested on his face; anger laced in his features as his arm was outstretched as if to keep the guy from getting closer again. The aggressor raised his arms up in defeat as he walked away toward the music blaring kitchen.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.” I could hear my roommate say through clenched teeth, backing away from the boy whose eyes were still stuck to the ground. He tried to reach out to him, but the boys eyes went wild, his head flipping up and smacking his hand away. At that moment I tore my eyes away to focus back on the conversation that Haruki and Kaji had moved onto while I was busy distracted by the encounter.</p><p>And for some unknown reason, I felt my hands sweating and my teeth clenching.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AU's are always a fun time right? I used to write a ton of fics for another fandom way back when, and I've fallen in love with these characters and the relationships between Mafuyu/Uenoyama and Haruki/Akihiko. Thanks so much for reading, I always appreciate you. Updates weekly? Around 5 chapters?  I hope everyone's safe and well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“The Learners Music Club?” I echoed Kaji-sans words as he was tuning his violin getting ready for practice at ten. He nodded while continuing to twist the pegs. </p><p>“It’s a little club Haruki and I decided to put together this year. We need four members to start and I thought you would like to be the third official member.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned as I blinked my eyes open to the sun pouring in through the windows. I knew I should have put the curtains up before falling asleep but in my drunken state of mind I decided to instantly hit the pillow instead. My head was minorly aching as I raked my hand through my hair and stretched my muscles. I’d have to get used to this small mattress and tiny room.</p><p>I looked over to see that my roommates’ bed was still in the same condition as the day prior. I guess he hadn’t returned yet. My mind immediately flashed to yesterday evenings events. That uncomfortable look and those teary eyes popping into my brain. I quickly shook away the thoughts as the birds outside were creating a very loud musical arrangement.</p><p>I glanced at the clock, surprised that it was only eight in the morning. Good thing classes don’t start until noon. I was about to reluctantly remove myself from my bed when the door swung open surprising me. My roommates’ eyes locked with mine, his eyes squinting from the light in the room.</p><p>“Oh, you’re still here.” He acknowledged, and I noticed he was still wearing the clothes from yesterday’s party. He looked disheveled. His hair sticking up in multiple directions with dark bags under his eyes. His face was as pale as the moon as he walked into the sunlight right in front of his bed.</p><p>I frowned in annoyance as he kicked his things underneath his bed while rubbing at his tired eyes.</p><p>“Hungover?” I questioned, staring at him with uninterested eyes. He glanced at me with an aggressive looking frown. His icy glare sent shivers up my spine.</p><p>“Far from it.” He laid down then, sighing and throwing an arm over his eyes trying to block out the shining sun. “Just exhausted.”</p><p>It was quiet for a couple of minutes then, an awkward feeling settling in the air of the room. I shifted my weight off my bed and began to head for the wooden dresser hugged into the corner. It was another incredibly hot day, according to the temperature on my phone.</p><p>“Hey.” A voice interrupted me as I was sliding on a light blue colored t-shirt. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Uenoyama.”</p><p>“Uenoyama, would you toss me a water bottle that’s in the fridge?” He asked, not moving from his currently comfortable position. I nodded, even though he couldn’t see it. I tiptoed my way to the small fridge that looked like it needed to be replaced two years ago. It creaked open revealing a half-eaten sub, four water bottles and a case of cheap beer.</p><p>“Here you are…” I paused, waiting for his name in return.</p><p>“Hiiragi.” He informed me and opened the palm of his hand for me to place the bottle into. Somehow, he managed to twist the cap open with one hand. I blinked at him in amazement as he chugged the entire bottle in mere seconds before tossing it towards the trash bin, missing horribly.</p><p>Within seconds, his chest began moving up and down at a steady pace alerting me that he was asleep. I shook my head and immediately grabbed my backpack, picking up the water bottle and putting it properly in the basket. I headed out before I could hear my new acquaintance begin to snore. I decided I would get some practice in before classes started for the day.</p><p>My phone chimed in my pocket. Fishing it out, I noticed a message from Kaji-san.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Received 8:17am</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meet me at the aud at 9:45. Gotta question for you.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~</p><p>“The Learners Music Club?” I echoed Kaji-sans words as he was tuning his violin getting ready for practice at ten. He nodded while continuing to twist the pegs.</p><p>“It’s a little club Haruki and I decided to put together this year. We need four members to start and I thought you would like to be the third official member.”</p><p>Usually I always went along with whatever Kaji-san suggested. Whether it be jam band after school or practicing a sonata for a performance. He’s always been a role model to me and playing with him always makes me feel alive. But the Learners Music Club?</p><p>“What will I be learning if I decide to join this club?” I asked quizzically and Kaij-san just laughed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Leave it you Uenoyama, to ask such a question.” He stood then, as he bowed the violin gently. His long fingers began to dance upon the instrument as the warm sounds began to fill the auditorium. That feeling. Those tones. They never cease to shake me up.</p><p>“Music is always teaching us.” He spoke, as he flew through a C scale. “You should always be growing as a musician. Even the greatest musician should be open to evolving.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with the club?”</p><p>“Personally, I believe that meeting and performing with other talented musicians is the best way to learn and broaden your talents.”</p><p>I nodded in agreeance. Ever since I met Kaji-san I’ve felt like a different musician. His influence showed me that embracing different emotions can enhance the power in your tones. I used to be so reserved. I didn’t understand why I needed to carelessly let my emotions run wild with the chords on the page. But as I began to create my own stories and feel the passion behind the piece, I started to see people listening in awe.</p><p>“Okay.” I decided. “I’ll join.”</p><p>With my confirmation, Kaji-san slapped my back and gave me another one of those famous smiles.</p><p>“Welcome to the club, kid. Now I just have one more person to ask so we can kick this club off.”</p><p>~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~     ~</p><p>I returned to my room after my meeting with Kaji-san and my classes. Kaji-san informed me that the music club would start later this week after day classes around six. I was excited to hear what an exceptional player Haruki is. With the way Kaji was talking about him you’d think he was Mozart. I didn’t get the chance to ask him who the fourth member was going to be. Knowing Kaji, he probably asked someone phenomenal. At this university, you’re surrounded by so much talent it’s almost overwhelming.</p><p>I’ve started to notice the abilities of those around me at practice, and even during classes. Sometimes, I begin to feel myself falling into the depths of their brilliance. Their melodies clouding my thoughts and coaxing me beneath them. I almost get completely swept away, until I strum away at the instrument that brings me the utmost joy, remembering that I am just as capable of producing a sound so mesmerizing.</p><p>“You’re really good.” I’m yanked from my fantasy as Hiiragi enters our dorm. He’s got a fast food bag in his left hand as he closes the door with his right.</p><p>“Wouldn’t be here if I sucked.” I pointed out, which made a chuckle rumble through him.</p><p>“That’s a fair statement.” He placed the food down on the table before immediately unwrapping a cheeseburger and stuffing his face. The bags under his eyes had faded from earlier.</p><p>“You look better than earlier.” I mentioned carefully, sliding my guitar pick to rest between the strings.</p><p>“I didn’t have classes today, so I got to catch up on some sleep.” He said, wiping his messy face with a napkin.</p><p>I tapped my fingers on my guitar unsure if I should begin playing again or if I should pack up and head to the auditorium. Most of the time classes were being taught at the aud, so I probably couldn’t. I also hadn’t reserved a practice room and getting one at this time would be most likely impossible. Concluding that I was stuck in the room with him, I decided that maybe I could make small talk.</p><p>“Did you stay at the party late?” I questioned, thinking back to that night again. He swallowed down his burger with a gulp of soda and looked at me with wonder.</p><p>“How’d you know I was at a party?”</p><p>“I saw you.” I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. “You were with some kid with reddish looking hair.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. That’s my friend Mafuyu. We didn’t stay long actually.” He shrugged, and at the mention of his name I felt my lips twitching, wanting to test the name for myself with my own voice.</p><p>I wanted to ask about him. My curiosity was picking at my brain trying to get me to ask question after question about him. My thoughts were swirling inside me.</p><p>
  <em>He goes here, right? What’s his major? What kind of instruments does he play? He looked upset yesterday, is he alright?</em>
</p><p>The frustrating part was I couldn’t figure out why the hell I was so intrigued.</p><p>As he was finishing up his burger and throwing the wrapper into the trash behind him, his phone beeped loudly and then there was a knock on the door. He picked it up to read the message and folded the brown bag’s top over.</p><p>“That’s him now actually.” He said, and I began to squirm in my seat a little bit. My heartbeat began to pick up as Hiiragi headed for the door.</p><p>As the door opened, I could see a familiar face, but this time he was smiling. His eyes were not full of tears but shining with joy as Hiiragi thrusted the fast food bag into his awaiting hands.</p><p>“Here, I got you this.” He told him, shoving his phone into his pocket while handing off the meal.</p><p>“Thanks.” Mafuyu exclaimed, his smile growing even wider. I shuddered in silence and I braced myself as the sound waves of his voice penetrated my senses. A bright sound, gentle but wary. Almost as if something were influencing his careful tone. A fascinating pitch.</p><p>“Catch you later, Uenoyama.” I heard Hiiragi speak, and I could see him waving in my peripheral view, but my eyes were locked onto Mafuyu, refusing to let go. My gaze finally broke when the door closed behind them. I shook my head and noticed I was gripping my guitar so hard the strings were bending so much they threatened to break.</p><p>Once again, I found myself intrigued by a sound so powerful that my heart began to beat rapidly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to the second chapter if you decided you liked the first chapter enough to still be reading,  I want to thank you oh so very, very much for doing so! :) I had some time today and decided, hey why not update a lot earlier than I intended too? I hope you're all doing well and staying healthy during this time! </p><p>Next chapter Mafuyu and Uenoyama will meet, I wonder how ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me, they belong to their respective creator</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>